


Put the Wand Down

by ThatOnePersonInTheBackground (justfudgeplease)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, My sad attempt at writing, OOC, Seriously tho, Some mentions of Naruto/Hinata, and more crack, mostly just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfudgeplease/pseuds/ThatOnePersonInTheBackground
Summary: Harry really didn't know what was going on with the new class in Hogwarts. Or why he was taking it. But there was definitely something going on in the class. For some reason, there were co-teachers. One had pink hair and was probably a veela and the other was being constantly fangirled after. It didn't really help his suspicions that they looked almost as young as him either. DISCONTINUED. The rewrite is up!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 48
Kudos: 234





	1. Google Translate's Crap

Kakashi was tired. The amount of paperwork from being Hokage was _ridiculous_. No wonder Lady Tsunade drank so much during the job.

Maybe he should skip on it, Kakashi mused. He was the Hokage after all. He could always come up with an excuse.

He could say that Pakkun's paw was cut.

It was a bad excuse, but an excuse nonetheless. It wasn't like anyone was gonna call him out on it.

But then again, he didn't want to pile his work up. There was no doubt that he would still have to eventually do the work.

As Kakashi was debating on this, he heard a tapping noise on the window. Kakashi hoped that it wasn't Naruto.

He loved the kid - he was a teenager, but his students will _always_ be kids to him - but he was way too eager sometimes.

When Kakashi checked the window, he didn't see blonde hair or obnoxiously bright orange. There was only an owl with a rolled up piece of parchment tied to its leg.

Kakashi blinked at it, wondering who had the audacity to send a summon to the Hokage. If he was more stuck up, he would have either ignored it or sent it away.

But he didn't really care.

Kakashi shrugged, opening the window. The owl stretched out the leg with the letter on it towards him expectedly. Instead, Kakashi patted down the owl, making sure it wouldn't explode or that there were any traps.

When he was done, the owl managed to send an annoyed look at him as Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Standard protocol," Kakashi said, although that wasn't really true.

The owl seemed to doubt him too, nipping at his hand when he tried to grab the letter. Kakashi paused, before determining that the owl really wasn't trying to kill him and grabbed the paper.

He opened the letter and started to read it, before realizing that he couldn't. The thing was in English.

Kakashi sighed before pulling up his laptop, grateful that Konoha was growing more modern as he went to google translate.

* * *

Kakashi hated whoever sent the letter. Three hours had passed by. Apparently google translate was crap.

Why didn't it have a copy paste option?

Kakashi had tried to make sense of the thing with it, but what came out were words such as 'wizards', 'teachers', and 'pigs'.

Kakashi then tried to learn the whole English language in two and a half hours before getting a migraine.

Kakashi groaned, massaging his temples before deciding to just write back with kanji.

When he was done with his letter he rolled it up and set it off with the owl, hoping that they had a Japanese translator or something.

* * *

Dumbledore needed manpower. He needed reassurance.

Dumbledore didn't want to trouble Hiruzen. It's been a long time since he even contacted him.

But he needed more resources.

He needed to prevent Voldemort's plans.

And so Dumbledore had sent a letter to Konoha.

When he had gotten a letter back, he noted that it was in Japanese. Dumbledore found it strange, since Hiruzen knew enough English to initiate conversation.

He muttered a translation spell before finally reading the letter and getting slightly perplexed at both the unfamiliar handwriting and the bluntness of it.

_Write in kanji._

_-The Sixth Hokage_


	2. English is Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. This chapter feels like a whole lot of filler and ooc crap. Well, here's to hoping that the next chapter will be better!

It was a normal occurrence for Sasuke to visit her whenever he came back to Konoha.

Her fourteen year old self would probably squeal at the implications of that statement. To be honest though, Sakura wasn't sure what their relationship was. Sakura was just sure of her love for Sasuke, and his love for her. She was content with knowing that.

She just wished that they didn't have to separate so much.

Lately, Sakura was thinking of going with Sasuke when would he leave the village the next time around. She would go with him, she resolved.

Sakura thought that the hospital could handle it. Besides, Shizune was always there to cover for her.

Now that no one was in any huge danger of losing their lives, the hospital was mostly filled with civilians or genin who were too clumsy in placing their explosive tags.

They were in times of peace after all.

So when she was called to the Hokage's office, she was a little surprised. Things were quite slow since Naruto and Hinata's pre-wedding disaster.

Sasuke asked to go with her 'just in case' and she refused.

"You don't have to come with me!" Sakura insisted. "It's probably just a problem related to the hospital or clinic!"

"But it might not be." Sasuke argued, his voice steady as always. He stared her down, his gaze unwavering in its resolve.

His eyes softened as his gaze turned from hard to soft, almost pleading as he looked at her, stepping close enough for her to inhale the scent of spices and smoke, forest and wood.

When Sakura had met his gaze all she could think about was how eyes really _were_ the window to the soul. Before she knew it her own set of emerald green orbs were softening under his sight.

Sakura cursed internally as she felt her emotions become a bumbling mess. Was he doing puppy eyes? Was he actually doing puppy eyes?! He knew she was weak to them, dammit!

"Okay," Sakura sighed in defeat. "But it'll probably be nothing!" She added quickly.

Sasuke nodded before following her, walking side by side with their knuckles brushing against each other.

When they arrived at the Hokage's office, Sakura knocked on the door before saying, "This is Sakura!"

Kakashi's voice filtered through as he said, "Come in!"

Sakura entered the room as Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke entering behind her.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura greeted, bowing.

"Don't be so formal," Kakashi chided. "You don't have to call me sensei," he reminded her.

"I won't." Sasuke stated.

Kakashi's eyes crinkled in a smile as he said, "You never did."

Sasuke only replied with a "Hn."

Sakura let out a small huff of laughter at the time old phrase - or noise - from the dark haired man beside her.

"So Kakashi-sensei, what did you call me up for?" Sakura asked, her hands behind her back.

"A mission."

Sakura's light air disappeared as Sasuke grew more alert, his eyes focused.

"It's an S-rank." Kakashi stated. "It would normally be an A-rank, without considering the more… unusual circumstances."

Sakura blinked before asking, "What circumstances?"

"Well, let me explain the mission details first. You're going to gather intel on a secret society," Kakashi said.

Sakura stood at attention. A secret society? Like the Akatsuki?

Or did it have something to do with the Okutsuki clan?

"Their world is huge from what I can tell." Kakashi frowned. "There's quite a number of them."

"Of what?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

"Wizards."

Sakura furrowed her brow. "Wizards? As in real magic? Or is it something else?"

"Well, it's like chakra," Kakashi explained. "Unlike us though, they don't have academies to fully utilize their 'magical cores' so they have to use wands to help filter out their chakra."

Sakura took in the information, already mentally cataloguing it. Maybe the difference between wizards and shinobi were chakra coils?

"You and Sasuke seem to be a lot more accepting of this than I thought you'd be," Kakashi said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Sasuke gave a slight nod of his head as Sakura laughed.

"Well, between this, Kaguya, and Naruto and Sasuke being the reincarnation of demigods, I'd say that there won't be a lot left to surprise me in my life," Sakura said, her cheery voice becoming weary with more of Team 7's exploits being counted out.

Kakashi sighed. "I wonder if I should be proud or sad."

"Anyway, there's a kid - I think his name was Harry Crocker - being targeted by Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort." Kakashi resumed.

Sakura mulled over the names he mentioned. Those types of names were uncommon and the syllables were pronounced differently. Were they western?

Sakura hadn't even realised that she had spoken her last thought out loud before Kakashi answered it.

"The place I'm talking about is a school in Britain called Hogwarts. You're going to have to also protect Harry Crocker from Riddle and his death eaters," Kakashi stated before mumbling, "Dumbledore demands it."

Sakura wasn't sure if she should comment on that, instead focusing on death eaters.

Why was their name so… weird? At least the Akatsuki made sense with context.

Upon seeing the look on Sakura's face Kakashi added, "They don't eat death or anything. They just want to control it. They just want immortality."

Sakura frowned, her mind unwillingly making a mental connection with Voldemort and Orochimaru already. There just aren't enough creeps in the world, are there?

"Are they aware of the reanimation jutsu?" Sasuke spoke up.

Kakashi pet out a sigh. "Well, no. But we're all aware of it. And that brings me to my next point."

"Look out for their government, the Ministry of Magic. They no doubt would try to condemn shinobi as evil to the magic world if they found you out. If you were found out by the death eaters too, well… " Kakashi trailed off as Sakura stared at him in apprehension.

Sasuke became more alert, waiting for him to finish.

"Well… I'm not sure what would happen!" Kakashi scratched the back of his head and laughed, his eyes turned in a 'u' shape.

Sasuke's fingers twitched, no doubt trying to resist the urge to punch the hokage in the face.

Meanwhile Sakura didn't even think before she said, "I accept the mission."

Kakashi smiled at her. "Well, either way I would have forced you to go."

Before Sakura could say anything else, Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, drawing her attention to him.

Sakura steeled herself as she thought of what he might say. Would he try to stop her? Would he try to stop Kalashi from letting her go?

Sasuke, as usual - shattering her expectations of him, said "I'll come with."

"What?!" Sakura whipped her head to face him. Her mouth hung open before she regained her composure. "Sasuke-kun, you can't be serious!"

"I'll come with," He repeated, this time to her.

"It's my mission!" Sakura insisted before adding, "You don't have to protect me."

"I know."

"Then why-" Sakura paused before her eyes widened in realization. "Sasuke-kun, are you… worried about me?"

Sasuke didn't answer, but the tint of red on his ears were enough.

Sakura resisted the urge to hug him, instead focusing all of her love and adoration into her face, beaming at him. Sasuke looked down at her, his eyes soft as his lips turned upwards into a hint of a smile.

Kakashi cleared his throat, reminding Sakura and Sasuke that someone else was, indeed, there with them.

Sakura and Sasuke tore their gazes away from each other. Sakura faced away from Sasuke, her face turning red.

Kakashi chuckled as Sasuke glared at him.

"Well… normally I wouldn't be able to send both of you there," Kakashi said slowly before his eyes turned upwards. "But I know the principal of the school, Dumbledore. Apparently he and Hiruzen were companions in the past. I _might_ be able to get a class with co-teachers… " Kakashi coyly said.

Sakura smiled before remembering her manners and bowing. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi nodded, returning her grin.

Sasuke quietly said a "thanks", nodding his head instead of bowing as Sakura smiled at him.

Sakura turned around to leave before seeing something flying towards her. She reflexively caught it and saw that it was a mission scroll.

"That has more details and the things you need," Kakashi said. As Sakura and Sasuke walked out, Sakura heard him say, "Don't use google translate. Just learn the whole language!"

The door closed behind them as Sakura asked, "What was that about?" to Sasuke who in return, gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

Sakura and Sasuke returned home, as Sakura read the mission scroll along the way.

Although they were teaching a muggle martial arts class, they still needed robes and wands to look the part.

"Do you think the wands will work for us?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, in theory they should work. After all, their magic is similar to chakra," Sakura explained. "The only thing I'm worried about is if we'll have to actively use chakra."

"Good thing the dobe isn't going with us," Sasuke mentioned offhandedly, snorting at the thought of him.

Sakura reluctantly agreed. Naruto really wasn't the best with his chakra control. Or with keeping secrets.

The rest of the walk to her house was filled with reminiscing about Naruto's not so bright moments with Team 7.

When they finally returned to her house they started to pack their belongings and Sakura booked a flight to London on her new laptop after some trial and error.

Sakura paused. Now, where to start for learning English?

Sakura started to browse online tutorials, absorbing the grammar rules and how you were supposed to say certain vowels.

In only a couple hours, she could read it and understand it perfectly.

Speaking, on the other hand, was incredibly frustrating for her.

In which cases were the 'e' silent? Is there a rule for that or is it just random? Was there only one way of speaking the whole thing? How were you supposed to pronounce 'r's and 'l's?

Whenever Sakura would talk she would mispronounce words and forget how to pronounce vowels that they didn't use in Japanese. Luckily, she didn't have much of an accent, only making elementary speaking mistakes.

When she checked on Sasuke, she gawked at how he speaked English.

"How are you doing that?" Sakura demanded.

Sasuke smirked at her dumbfounded face. "I copied how they moved their mouths when they speak."

Sakura didn't say anything else, going in front of him and saying, "Teach me," in a ridiculously serious tone.

"How bad is your English?"

Sakura demonstrated, talking about how the weather was great and about how Tonton almost bit someone yesterday.

Sasuke looked back at her. "I don't see what the problem is. You're just making small mistakes. Your accent isn't that bad either."

"It's not perfect though!" Sakura groaned as Sasuke stood silently in front of her.

"It doesn't have to be," Sasuke said, his voice low.

Sakura pouted before she sighed. " … Fine."

Never in his life would Sasuke admit that he found her accent cute.

* * *

Getting to the city and the airport was a bit of a culture shock to Sasuke and Sakura. They weren't used to so many people in one place. The last time that happened was during the Fourth Shinobi War with the allied forces.

People stared at the eyepatch covering Sasuke's rinnegan, his katana, and his armless left side. Looking back on it, some of them probably thought that he was a criminal or something.

Multiple times there were instances where people would come up to them about 'cosplaying'. Sakura had only gone along with it, usually getting together with Sasuke to take a selfie with them.

Like right there, for instance.

"Thanks dude and dudette! Your cosplay's totally rad!" The stranger screamed out to them, waving a hand with a fingerless glove toward them.

"Thank you!" Sakura called out. "Yours is, um, rad too!"

Sasuke sent her an amused look at her use of 'rad' as Sakura turned red.

"Hey! That's - I'm not Killer Bee!" Sakura sputtered.

"I didn't say anything."

Sakura pouted at him as he waited for her to catch up with him, slowing his strides so she could be next to him.

When they arrived at the airport, it was way too troublesome - he spent way too much time with Shikamaru - to sneak their weapons across the metal detectors.

Sasuke had to somehow manage to fit his katana in his suitcase.

When they finally got on the plane, it was… rickety. To be honest, Sasuke probably felt safer in the battlefield than there.

Sakura, on the other hand, was having an amazing time. She claimed the window seat, gawking at the sky and graciously accepting the peanut packet and apple juice from the flight attendant.

When the flight attendant was finished serving Sakura, she turned to Sasuke while batting her eyelashes, no doubt to flirt with him.

Sakura frowned, warning signals flaring up as the flight attendant eyed them.

"Hello there sir! Do you need anything - "

"No," Sasuke said at the same time as Sakura interjected, "He's eighteen."

The flight attendant smiled at them shakily, quickly moving on to the next row. She didn't try to serve them again.

The rest of the flight was uneventful. Or it was to Sasuke. Sakura would easily protest, talking about how she thought she was going to die when she went to the bathroom and the airplane went through turbulence.

Sakura fell asleep, saying something about jet lag. Sasuke kept watch, even though he knew that no one would attack them.

It was better to be safe than sorry though.

The rest of the flight was him checking the time when they'd arrive in London and trying to figure out how the screen on the seat in front of him worked.

When they finally got to London, they went through the process of getting their bags, leaving the airport.

Sasuke put his katana back on his belt, ignoring the strange looks people were giving him as Sakura asked for directions to the Leaky Cauldron.

When they finally got there, they did not, in fact, go to the pub. They followed an abnormally large mass of chakra, leading them to a brick wall.

Sakura inspected, drawing closer to it and examining the cracks alongside the wall. She turned to face Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, could you use your Sharingan? I think there's a passageway right here."

Sasuke nodded before his eyesight became even sharper than before. He pressed his hands against the wall, seeking out the webs of chakra that seemed to control it.

The brick wall seemed to collapse upon itself, revealing a whole bustling marketplace. Or something similar to that.

As they walked through the crowd of people wearing robes, Sasuke heard some girls giggle at him, either enamored or laughing at his outfit.

Sasuke ignored them, instead shifting towards Sakira more, hoping that it would deter the teenagers who were gawking at Sakura and unabashedly staring at her.

The plan was going well until he saw an acne covered kid stare at her ass.

Before Sasuke could give him his trademark glare of death, a voice interrupted him.

"Sasuke-kun, we have to get robes," Sakura reminded him, holding the mission scroll in her hands. "We also need to get our wands too. Should we get money?" Sakura mused before nodding her head. "We should get money just in case. After all it's better be prepared."

"Speaking of prepared, I feel like I'm missing something... " Sakura trailed off.

Sasuke was just about to do an inventory check before Sakura gasped, cursing. "Dammit! I completely forgot! We need to study! How could I forget that? Okay, we're gonna have to cram this week."

"Ah."

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm, dragging him with her as she marched forward. "First things first! Money!"

Sasuke walked more quickly, making him walk besides Sakura than her tugging him along. Sakura grinned at him sheepishly before bounding along besides him.

The bank they arrived at was filled with goblin like creatures. Sakura had moved forward, undeterred by the little men.

"Hello!" She waved, speaking in English. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm here to exchange money."

The goblin's eyes trailed up and down on her wearily. "Your voice is different," It finally croaked.

"As is your hair."

Sakura didn't say anything, only taking out five thousand yen and setting it on the table.

"I'm here to exchange money please," She repeated, her smile having a likeness to the one she showed right before she would punch Naruto or Sai.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura had just finished paying for their robes, with Sakura's almost dragging on the floor due to her petite stature and Sasuke's overall outfit looking virtually the same, even with the new robe on.

They went to Ollivanders, arriving at the counter. The empty counter with no shopkeeper.

"Hello? I'm Sakura Haruno and this," She motioned to Sasuke, "is Sasuke Uchiha. We're here to buy wands."

A man with white hair sticking up everywhere came from the back room. "Ah, so you're the Japanese wizards."

He frowned at them. "You look a bit old to be buying wands. No matter. Come over here, I'll take your measurements!"

The man who Sakura assumed was Ollivander herded them to him, getting out a tape measure and recording their arm length.

"Which is your dominant hand?"

"Uh, right hand," Sakura said.

The man nodded before grabbing a wand, giving it to her.

Sakura barely held it in her hand before he snatched it back, bringing her another wand while muttering, "no good".

"Cherry wood with a dragon heartstring core," he stated, giving it to her.

Sakura held it, looking at it before Mr. Ollivander said impatiently, "Wave it! Don't hold it!"

Sakura gave it a little flick, getting startled at the tiny puff of smoke coming out. Mr. Ollivander took it back before giving her another one.

The instant she touched it he jeered back, going to his back room to change it once more.

Sasuke looked on with amusement as Sakura gave him a helpless look.

"Here! 12 and a half - inch willow wood with a unicorn core!"

Sakura took it, the wand slightly warm in her hand as she waved it. A light green glow similar to that of her chakra came through, seemingly comforting her.

Sakura smiled at it as Mr. Ollivander nodded in approval.

"Boy! Come over here!" Mr. Ollivander called to Sasuke as Sakura almost laughed at the affronted look in his eyes.

"Left handed or - oh never mind," Mr. Ollivander finished lamely, seeing his lack of a left arm.

"Elm wood and a veela's hair," Mr. Ollivander resumed, letting the wand get into hands' reach before turning around. "That's no good actually."

"Mahogany and dragon heartstring core."

Sasuke reached out to take it slower this time, and when his fingers barely touched it, the tip combust into flames.

Mr. Ollivander frowned, putting out the fire quickly before going back into his storage room and rummaging in there for a while.

Sakura stood next to Sasuke, smiling gleefully at him as Sasuke's eye twitched.

"14 - inch pine wood and a thunderbird tail feather core!" He proclaimed, putting the wand in Sasuke's hand.

As soon as he touched it, lightning crackled at the wand's tip.

Mr. Ollivander smiled at them, satisfied at his work. "Well my dear lads, it looks like you've found your wands!"


	3. Arrival at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they meet McGonagall and Dumbledore and proceed to make out.

McGonagall didn't know what Dumbledore was thinking, hiring children as teachers. Even though he guaranteed their legitimacy, she was still skeptical of them.

When she had met with them to bring them to Hogwarts, she had expected bright faces, filled with youth and inexperience.

"Hello there!" The pink haired one chirped out with a slight accent. "I am Sakura Haruno."

"Uchiha Sasuke," was what the other one said with a barely perceptible nod.

McGonagall focused on the obvious weapon strapped to him.

"I'm Professor McGonagall," She said briskly. "You're the new Muggle Studies teachers?"

Sakura nodded with a small smile.

"I'm going to apparate us to Hogwarts," She explained, pulling her wand out and placing her hands on the two teenagers.

She ignored the slight stiffening of Sasuke when she touched him.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, she saw Sakura stumble a little, noting that she seemed to not be too used to it. Sasuke's form was slightly stiff as he moved to join her as well.

His robes fluttered and McGonagall's eyes widened at his left arm - or lack of it.

What had they gone through? What was their school doing? Why were they like that?

McGonagall turned her gaze away.

"I'll lead you to Dumbledore's office," Was all she said, her lips pressed together.

Sakura nodded as Sasuke paused, looking at McGonagall with his blank stare, fully aware of her staring at him before following her.

Their eyes were older than they were supposed to be, and that fact should have pushed away any doubts about them. But they didn't.

McGonagall instead felt a rush of anger and disapproval at what they've experienced to make them like that. What they must have gone through to make them grow up when they were so young.

Really, she had no idea what Dumbledore was thinking.

* * *

When they had entered the room, Sasuke had gotten a slight sense of deja vu.

There was a crystal ball, along with a perch where a phoenix stood.

"Hello there," Dumbledore smiled at them. "So you're the shinobi."

"Is there anyone listening in?" Sakura asked immediately.

"No. The room is enchanted," Dumbledore explained calmly, with his smile still on his face. "You don't have to worry."

Sasuke scrutinized him, his sense of deja vu increasing before it finally came to him. He seemed to remind him of the Third Hokage.

And he didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered.

Sasuke made no move to get it as Sakura gave a "no thank you".

"It seems as if no one is ever going to accept the candy. Maybe I should change it," he mused, fingering his white beard.

"Excuse me sir," Sakura said slowly, "But what about the mission details?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, well I want you to guard a student, Harry Potter, as well as the rest of the school from Voldemort and his death eaters."

They already knew that.

"Is that it?" Sakura asked.

"Sadly, no. The Ministry of Magic has sent someone as a teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore explained. "I would have given the position to you two, but they were quite… insistent."

Sasuke scowled at the mention of the wizard's government. Reading the mission scroll, they had tried to cover up Voldemort's resurrection, seeming to give the public a false sense of security.

His distaste for them grew more as he read about the amount of propaganda they used to try to blindside the rest of the wizarding world.

They sounded a lot like the council--a cowardly lot who refused to acknowledge change, opting it as a threat.

"Well, they'll certainly have a shock at seeing you two," Dumbledore said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"You'll be teaching Muggle Studies, yes?" Dumbledore asked. Sakura nodded in response.

"Good. Now, prepare for the students. They're set to come in two days from now. Your classroom is in the southern tower."

Sakura bowed. "Thank you."

"It's been my pleasure."

Sasuke gave a slight nod before slipping out of the door.

They walked quickly, the sound of their footsteps nonexistent as they went out of earshot.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura spoke in Japanese, "what do you think of the people we met so far?"

Sasuke thought of McGonagall, obviously doubting them because of their age and Dumbledore, with his diplomatic smile and lemon drops.

"They're… fine," he finished.

Sakura hummed.

They slowed to a stop, appearing at a peculiar painting. Sasuke frowned. He sensed an unusual amount of chakra there. Then again, the whole school held a fair amount of chakra, making it harder to single out signatures.

"Why hello there!" The painting said pleasantly, startling Sakura and making Sasuke's hand automatically go to kusanagi.

The painting scrutinised them before asking, "Are you students? I thought they were coming in a couple more days. Well, hurry along now! Wouldn't want you to get lost - "

Sakura poked the painting.

It let out a screech. "Don't do that! You'll ruin me with your oils!"

She was wearing gloves. Sakura blinked at it in surprise before slowly saying in English, "Sorry."

"You better be! Little brats with their grubby hands," It muttered.

Sasuke decided to ignore it, walking away before turning around for Sakura to follow.

They speed walked - which was the equivalent of a normal person running - to the classroom in record time.

It was dusty.

Sakura frowned at the obvious misuse of the classroom and started to look through drawers until she finally found cleaning supplies.

They spent some time cleaning the classroom and studying spells before deciding to explore the castle. They had to do some patrols when the students came in and it was better to be prepared after all.

They had split up, deciding to divide and conquer.

Sakura had walked around, finding multiple talking,  _ moving  _ paintings and getting startled by them until she realised that they were the norm in Hogwarts. Sakura had thought that all was well after that.

But then she saw a ghost.

So Sakura did what any shinobi would do when they found something that scared them.

She threw a kunai at it.

"Bloody hell! What are you doing?!" It screamed at her, the kunai phrasing through it like a certain pumpkin--swirly--mask--whatever--it--was--Tobito.

"Oh um, sorry!" Sakura exclaimed in Japanese, flustered as to _what was even going on right now!_

She walked past it, retrieving her kunai as it sniffed in resignation.

Sakura decided that Hogwarts was a  _ very _ different place and continued on her patrol, instantly catching on that the castle seemed to move around with magic and becoming more determined to find out more about magic.

In comparison, Sasuke was not having a good time.

Sasuke's journey had mostly consisted of memorizing the place's layout, finding a secret passage, finding out there were  _ more  _ secret passages, and having to try to memorize where they all were before trying to go back the same way and finding out that some staircases and paths had moved.

Sasuke decided that he didn't like Hogwarts too much.

He then realised he had no idea where his classroom or his and Sakura's bedroom was either.

So, Sasuke did what he thought was reasonable. He climbed out a window and climbed along the walls of Hogwarts easily until he reached their room.

Sasuke looked around the plain bedroom, noting that Sakura wasn't there yet before starting to unpack the suitcases they left there.

They had brought the essentials--bandages, medicine, kunai, shuriken, poison, more kunai, and clothes.

Truly the perfect tools for traveling.

With nothing else to do but plan what they were going to teach--which was something that he honestly didn't look forward to--he sat down and began sharpening his katana.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turned his head, unperturbed at her sudden appearance.

"Sakura," he greeted, returning to sharpening his sword.

"There are ghosts here."

Sasuke paused from his activity and looked at her with amusement dancing within the depths of his dark eyes.

"I'm serious!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Aa," was all Sasuke said before he started to polish his sword, done with sharpening it.

Sakura threw a pillow at him and had her arms crossed, without a doubt trying to look serious and without a doubt failing.

Sasuke wondered if she was even aware that she was pouting.

"You would know that there were ghosts here if only you read Hogwarts: A History!"

Sasuke would do a lot of things for Sakura. A lot. And he did try to read it.

But it was just so plain.

Sasuke scowled. "There was no way I was going to finish it."

"But I did!"

"That's because you're smart."

"You don't need to be smart to read books," Sakura chided.

"Then you're more patient," Sasuke corrected himself.

He thought of all the waiting she did and goodbyes she had to endure. All of the years they spent on opposite sides before they were together, only to separate again for Sasuke to try to redeem himself.

Leaving her again to wait.

Always waiting.

"Very patient," he added quietly. "Thank--"

"If you're going to say thank you, I'll punch you," Sakura interrupted.

"You--" Sakura began before taking a breath. "I wasn't patient at all Sasuke-kun. I was so heartbroken, when you left. When you  _ leave. _ "

"Back at the bench, when you said I was annoying, I felt like I should truly give up," Sakura said shakily. "Like you truly didn't hear me at all."

Sakura paused.

"But then… you said 'thank you.' And I was relieved. Because that meant you heard me. And you cared."

Sakura smiled at him a heart pounding, beautiful smile. "I saw  _ you. _ And I waited because  _ you _ were worth it."

Sakura walked over to him, kneeling beside him.

"You were always worth it," She repeated. "So don't ever thank me for being patient. Because I'm not. Not at all."

Sasuke only nodded, his throat dry as he looked at her.

"You were annoying," Sasuke stated.

"What--?!"

"You didn't let me finish," Sasuke scoffed as Sakura frowned at him.

Sasuke continued, his next words making Sakura look more and more perturbed.

"You were annoying because you always hugged me, always stood by me, always loved me. You always were in my way." Sasuke paused. "And in my thoughts."

"You made me think about a life other than revenge. And I couldn't have that."

"I wish I could have stayed," Sasuke said.

"But you couldn't." Sakura looked at him. "Right?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Sakura said softly, her fingertips brushing across his face. "I forgave you, didn't I?"

"That doesn't mean I deserved it."

"No," Sakura said fiercely. "You deserved it. You're a good person Sasuke-kun. I wouldn't be with you right now if you weren't."

He looked at her and felt her soft skin on his hand. He didn't remember when he had touched her.

His hand cradled the side of her face, the tips of his fingers touching her pale pink hair.

Sasuke saw her green eyes, feeling an overwhelming sense of warmth go through him. They slowly drew shut, his own mismatched set following suit as their lips met softly.

Sasuke's hand slid to the back of her head, deepening the kiss and trying to convey what he was feeling.

His gratitude, his appreciation, his love.

All of it was what he was trying to show her.

Sakura brought her hands to his neck, sliding her hands up to his head and softly entangling her fingers through his inky locks as he pressed closer to her in an attempt to be even closer to her.

Sasuke felt a familiar dizziness build up in him, forcing him to reluctantly draw his lips away from hers for oxygen.

Sakura looked up at him, her face flushed with red as she sighed contentedly, staying pressed against him and wrapping her arms around him.

Sasuke put his arm around his shoulders and they stayed in each other's arms for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!


	4. Dallying Before the Students Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sasuke visits the enchanted forest and Sakura meets two new people.

Sakura opened her eyes groggily, feeling a slight crick in her neck. She stood up, feeling an arm tighten around her.

Sakura looked up, seeing Sasuke's brow slightly furrow before sighing peacefully, resting his chin on top of her head.

Sakura frowned.

She didn't want to wake him up. He just looked so peaceful… 

Sakura sighed before slowly moving Sasuke's arm away from hers, stopping whenever he would show signs of moving. When she had finally freed herself from his hold, she slowly got off of him, digging her feet into the ground and doing a slight crab walk.

Sakura stood up, raising her arms up and stretching.

What should be her agenda today?

Sakura supposed that she could start on some lesson plans for what they were going to do in Muggle Studies. It seemed like an easy elective, focusing on non-wizards and how they went about their lives.

Sakura felt like she should do something to make the class livelier though.

Maybe she should throw in some martial arts?

Or maybe some medical practice in there?

Sakura felt a grin on her face as she thought approvingly of her ideas.

She took out a scroll and brush, writing down some new lesson plans before her stomach finally demanded food.

Sakura wandered the castle until she smelled food. Following the smell, she was lead to two doors. Without any hesitation, she opened it.

Sakura blinked in surprise at the tiny figures milling around the kitchen.

"Hello there young missus!" Said one of them, approaching her.

They were tiny and slightly wrinkly, with big eyes that blinked up at her curiously.

He must have been a house elf, Sakura mused.

"Hello," She said, a small smile on her face. "I'm Sakura. What's your name?"

"Dobby, young missus. Does the missus want anything?"

"Yes, actually. Could I cook some food?"

Dobby nodded exuberantly. "Yes! But Dobby can cook for you! It's Dobby's job, you see!"

"Oh."

Sakura wondered what she was going to eat. To be honest, she originally intended to raid the kitchen or pantry and go off from there.

"Do you know what  _ onigiri  _ is?" She asked.

Dobby frowned, clutching his head. He wailed, "No missus. Dobby is very sorry that I don't. Dobby's a bad kitchen elf! Bad bad bad!"

"No!" Sakura amended quickly. "No! That's not what I mean! I just wanted to see if you knew what it is. Could I just see some rice? And have some tomatoes?"

Dobby nodded, still obviously glum. "Does the missus want to cook?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded, smiling.

Dobby shuffled forward, leading the way to the kitchen.

When they arrived, Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you Dobby. You did a very good job."

Dobby perked up a little. "Thank you."

He turned back towards her before going. "Dobby thinks that the missus is very special and kind."

Sakura's smile grew. "I think you are great too."

Dobby left, leaving her behind to do her work. Sakura took out some ingredients for some onigiri with tomatoes and some fried fish to go along with it.

When she was done making it, Sakura wondered if she should eat her fill then bring the rest up for Sasuke or eat together with him - if he didn't go out training.

Sakura decided to pile everything on a plate, going back to their room and saying hi to Dobby when she passed him.

Sasuke greeted her with a nod as she ecstatically chirped, "Good morning!"

They had breakfast together, talking about what to do for the class. Sasuke nodded along to what she was saying, obviously not too into it.

"Since the class was so basic, I was thinking of adding some things to it," Sakura continued, eyeing Sasuke. "I was thinking of maybe doing some martial arts."

Sasuke paused from biting into his tomato slice before continuing to eat at a much slower pace. "Are you sure they could handle training?"

"It's only showing them how to throw a punch and dodge," Sakura waved him off. "Besides, we're not training them to be shinobi so they'll probably be fine with the lessons."

Sasuke made a slight hum of agreement, finishing his meal.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"There's a forest here, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes… ?" Sakura frowned. "It's the Enchanted Forest. It has some magical creatures there."

Sasuke stood up, grabbing kusanagi."I'm going to check it out."

"Don't kill anything!" Sakura called out to him.

Sasuke gave her a tiny smirk. "No promises." He opened the window, jumping out of it as Sakura watched in horror.

What was he doing? What if someone saw him?!

Sakura ran to the window, leaning out of it as she saw Sasuke land on the ground. "Don't jump out the window!" Sakura screamed. "And  _ please _ be joking about the 'no promises' thing!"

Sasuke only ran towards the forest in response.

Sakura leaned forward to say one more thing before closing her mouth.

She felt like she forgot something.

Sakura groaned.

Why did he feel the need to jump out the window? Just… why?

Sakura sighed before perking up. She should visit the hospital wing!

Sakura was intrigued by healing spells and how much damage they could fix. Not to mention potions, the strange concoctions.

The closest thing to potions they had back in Konoha were soldier pills.

It would be useful to be able to have potions and to regulate them in Konoha.

Sakura entered the hospital wing. It kind of looked like a nurse's office. Well, they  _ were  _ in a school.

"Oh! Who might you be?" An old woman asked, spotting her.

"I'm one of the new teachers!" Sakura greeted. "I--"

The woman, much to Sakura's displeasure, scowled at her. "So you must be that new ministry lady running amok in the school… Everyone  _ did  _ mention something about her wearing pink, I just didn't expect for it to be the hair… "

The lady looked her up and down, frowning. "I also didn't expect for her to use deaging products… "

Sakura's eye twitched a little as the small smile on her face became sugary sweet. Why was it always the hair?! Mind you, it was natural and she loved it!

"Oh. You're mistaken, actually, I'm Sakura Haruno."

The old lady looked at her in surprise. "Oh dear, I'm quite sorry! It's just that everyone's a but worked up over the new ministry lady working here." The lady paused. "She's quite horrible, I hear. She's part of the assembly judging Harry Potter for using magic outside of Hogwarts."

Sakura took in the new information, soaking it in like a sponge.

"That really happened?"

The old lady nodded. "Yes. The whole ministry is against Harry, the poor boy. He's a good lad, a little bit of a troublemaker, but good no less."

"Is he going to be okay?" Sakura asked, her brow furrowed.

Although Sakura was worried about him, it would also complicate things a lot more if he was moved out of th school.

"Well, don't say I said this but Dumbledore's working to handle it right now." The old lady gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. "Oh what's come to me? I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? I'm Madam Pomfrey."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

Madam Pomfrey looked at her, scanning her body. If Sakura was anyone else, she would have thought she was judging her… assets. But Sakura could see that she was scanning her body for injuries or signs of one.

"I'm not injured," Sakura insisted. "I actually wanted to check out Hogwarts' medicine and help improve my homeland's use of it by taking some samples or recipes."

Madam Pomfrey looked at her doubtingly. "Are you sure you're qualified? You look a little… "

Don't say young. Don't say young--

"Underage."

'Well, she didn't say young!' her inner said snarkily.

"I helped a great medic," Sakura said. It wasn't a lie. "I was her apprentice."

Madam Pomfrey looked impressed. "Well, I'll still have to deny your request until I get official proof of your claims."

Sakura nodded, understanding. She was a little disappointed but to be honest, she'd be worried if Madam Pomfrey let her do whatever she wanted.

Sakura said her goodbyes to Madam Pomfrey, her chipper mood dimming as she wondered if she could maybe injure herself to nab some wizarding medical supplies.

Sakura felt like she forgot something though.

Hopefully Sasuke was having more luck than her.

* * *

Sasuke was having great luck.

That is, until the centaurs arrived.

Sasuke had been training and taking heed of Sakura's warning, deciding to only do some light exercises. Then he heard hooves.

He immediately hid on top of a tree, looking downwards at the three creatures below him. They looked like the regular man - except that their bottom half was horse.

One of them looked up, immediately seeing him. His eyes flashed dangerously as he practically snarled, shooting an arrow at him.

Sasuke jumped to the side, easily dodging it as they began to shoot multiple towards him. One grazed his cheek as he started to hop from tree to tree.

He had to - grudgingly - admit that they were good marksmen. Really good marksmen.

Unfortunately, they weren't good enough.

Sasuke enhanced his speed and, to be put frankly, made them eat his dust.

He landed outside of the forest, before walking at a leisurely pace to the tower's wall, climbing up it - it was a better alternative than walking on the wall with chakra and it was  _ definitely  _ better than being in the castle.

Sasuke climbed through the window, spotting a familiar pink head.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura turned around before her eyes narrowed at the cut on his cheek. "What happened?" She demanded.

"Centaurs."

"That's what I was forgetting!" Sakura exclaimed. "All this time, I was in a bad mood and that was the reason why!"

Sasuke nodded, not sure what else to do.

"Sasuke-kun, come over here," Sakira chided, motioning over with her hands. "You have a cut on your cheek, right?"

"It's not bad," was his automatic reply.

"Come on!" Sakura insisted. "Besides, we wouldn't want your pretty face to get scarred," She teased.

Sasuke gave her a deadpan look as she giggled, sticking out her tongue.

Sasuke half heartedly made his way towards her as she grinned in victory.

Sakura put hus head down to her lap. She cupped his face, putting her index finger to his cheek as it glowed with green chakra. Sasuke leaned into her touch, feeling the comfort of feeling Sakura's chakra.

"Did you know that the Ministry of Magic is judging Harry Potter for using magic outside of school?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke knit his brows together. Would they still be able to complete the mission?

"Dumbledore's handling it though." Sakura said, mindlessly starting to thread her fingers through his hair. She frowned. "Maybe it would be easier guarding him outside of Hogwarts… "

"Too little protection," Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed. "Yes. I suppose that's true." Sakura's lips quirked up as she looked down at him. "But we've faced worse odds, right?"

Sasuke's eyes softened as his lips twitched upwards into a small smile. "Ah," Sasuke said.

Sakura pouted at him for a second before stopping when she saw his face. She pinched his cheek as she gushed, "You're so cute!"

Sasuke looked at her with a perturbed look in his eye as she grinned at him playfully.

"Okay, I'll stop!" She acquiesced, letting go of his cheek as he mock glared at her. "Oh yeah, that reminds me." Sakura looked at him asking, "Are you going to keep wearing your shinobi gear during school tomorrow?"

Sasuke frowned as she continued. "After all, we have to be low profile, right?"

Sasuke looked at his lack of a left arm. It would be pretty hard to look normal with that. But then again, didn't they have a wizard whose eye would spin in all directions in its socket?

Sakura seemed to be on a similar train of thought as she looked back at him. "I think we're good though. Our clothes are just more… old fashioned, I guess. The only thing we have to worry about is not to wear our headbands in public."

Sasuke didn't think that would be a problem. Especially because he didn't wear his headband, usually opting to keep it tied to his pants.

Sakura, on the other hand, sighed. "Man, I'm actually pretty attached to this thing," she pointed at her headband on her head. "At least I'll be able to wear the Pig's ribbon again. I haven't used it since our academy days."

Sasuke remembered that ribbon. It made her look like a bunny. He liked that ribbon.

"Will you be wearing it the same way?" Sasuke asked, immediately regretting it after he closed his mouth.

Sakura looked at him in surprise. "Well, no. I was going to tie it at the bottom instead of the top. You really remembered me wearing it?"

Sasuke felt his face warm up as he looked away quickly. He couldn't say no. And he couldn't say yes.

"Hn."

Sasuke really was glad that he was able to speak in monosyllabic words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you guys were expecting for them to meet the Golden trio already. Well, there's always Dobby!


	5. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sasuke and Sakura meet some new teachers and the golden trio finally sees them.

Sakura was nervous. The students were coming later today. Today!

Harry Potter wasn't expelled. When Dumbledore came back, he told them that their mission was going to be able to be run as was planned. Sakura was relieved at the news.

Both because of how the mission was still going as planned and because Potter didn't get expelled from Hogwarts.

Sakura smoothed her sleeveless red qipao for the millionth time before retying her ribbon.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Sakura turned around, holding her pair of leather gloves. "Gloves or no gloves?"

"Gloves," Sasuke didn't hesitate in his answer, strapping his katana on. "You never know when you might need them."

"I guess you're right… "

It was kind of hard to imagine trying to fight someone with long robes and only a stick for a weapon. But then again, they did fight a rabbit chakra goddess so it was valid.

Sakura took a deep breath before turning to Sasuke. "Okay, let's go to the Great Hall."

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand, walking through the castle.

When they arrived there, some of the other teachers were there already. There was Professor Grubbly-Plank, who was the temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

Sakura gave a little wave to McGonagall, who gave a nod back. Sakura giggled at the response, nudging Sasuke's shoulders and whispering in Japanese, "That's you."

Sasuke gave her an unamused look before sitting down.

McGonagall stood up to get the first years and left.

Just then, a pale wizard in all black came to the table, scowling at the sight of them.

"Nevermind Sasuke-kun," Sakura looked up at him mischievously, " _ that's  _ you."

Sasuke scowled at her as she raised an eyebrow, looking at the old wizard's scowling face to prove her point.

"What are students doing here at the staff table?" The wizard asked skeptically.

Was Sasuke-kun that bad back then? No, he wasn't… right?

"We're the new Muggle Studies teachers." Sasuke answered.

"Muggle Studies? That class was pure rubbish before. Nice to know it's become a waste dump," he scoffed.

Yeah, Sasuke-kun was better. At least he managed to keep the insults to a minimum.

"And who might you be?" Sakura asked, a sugary sweet smile on her face. She already knew who he was, with her and Sasuke collecting information the day before.

"Severus Snape." And with that, he sat down.

"I changed my mind," Sakura said, turning to Sasuke, "You two are nothing alike."

Sasuke gave her a look that said,  _ "finally" _ as she snorted in amusement.

In her peripheral vision, she saw Snape giving them a dirty look, probably because of her switching to Japanese.

Well, she sure as hell wasn't going to stop speaking it.

Sakura was broken out of her thoughts when she saw a flash of pink in her vision, turning to see a short squat woman wearing a pink cardigan and a black bow on her head.

She kind of reminded Sakura of a toad.

"Hello there," Sakura smiled politely. "I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Sasuke Uchiha. We're the new Muggle Studies teachers."

The lady looked up at her, giving her an utterly patronizing smile. Her voice was shrill and sugary as she said, "Oh my. Are you perhaps a foreigner? You're so young! Might I ask how old are you?"

Sakura was tempted to say, "It's not polite to not introduce yourself before speaking" but refrained from doing so.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had no such qualms.

"Isn't it common manners to introduce yourself first?" He drawled out.

The lady's smile became even more sweet as she regarded them. "I'm Dolores Umbridge, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Umbridge looked at Sasuke, seemingly uncovering him with her eyes.

Sakura was used to the perverse looks he got from fangirls but this was different. This was one of an analytical nature, searching for weaknesses.

"May I ask how you got that injury?" She asked, her eyes staring unabashedly at where his left arm should be.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, no doubt to answer with "no" before Sakura interjected.

She came up with the first thought she had in her mind.

"He got them from a  _ horrible _ accident with a fox," She laughed, rubbing the back of her head - a habit she picked up from Naruto. "It practically bit off his whole arm!"

Hey, it was kind of the truth.

Umbridge's eye twitched at her unbelievable story.

Snape snorted, either out of mockery or amusement.

Professor Grubbly-Plank had just arrived and put a hand to her mouth, saying "oh my."

Sakura laughed some more as Sasuke looked back at her with a questioning glance.

Oh god, she sounded just like Kakashi. Just give her an eyepatch and the Sharingan.

Wait a minute, Sasuke already had those.

Great. Just great.

"Yes, it was really orange!" Sakura continued. She had already said what she said. Might as well go through with it. "Sasuke had decided that it was in his way, but the fox didn't like that and thus, here we are… "

Sakura wanted to die.

Umbridge still had that smile on her face, although it seemed more strained. "Do you really expect me to believe that preposterous sto-"

"Hello there!" Dumbledore greeted, strolling into the room. "How are you all holding up?" He asked, smiling at them all and pausing when his eyes came to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Great! Just great!" Sakura said excitedly. She wanted to cry out in relief.

"Fine," Sasuke answered.

Umbridge seemed to be thinking, her mouth about to open before Dumbledore interrupted, saying "The students are coming as of this instant. It's best to prepare ourselves."

Dumbledore sat down and with that, the doors opened, with students flooding in.

Sakura slumped down in her chair as chatter filled the room.

Safe!

A long line of kids--maybe eleven or twelve--came in, led by Professor McGonagall who was carrying a stool with a what Sakura assumed to be the Sorting Hat.

She placed it down and silence filled the room. The rip on it opened like a mouth and it began to sing.

* * *

Harry's day was not going well. He was well over the fact that Ron was a prefect, but that didn't mean he was in a much better mood. It didn't help that Neville's plant spread goop all over them when Malfoy and his lackeys entered the cart.

It certainly didn't help that Harry saw death horses that only him and Luna Lovegood could see.

And to top things off, Hagrid wasn't there.

Harry tried to keep himself positive because he was dying to go to Hogwarts the whole summer, right?

He hadn't even noticed the new teachers until Ron's eyes widened as he said, "Woah. Who is  _ that?" _

Harry followed his gaze, seeing three new faces. Harry saw a woman wearing a pink sweater with a pink alice band. "Isn't that the Ministry woman?"

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"That's a shame," Ron said regretfully. "She's an attractive woman. Looks young too."

That made Harry stop as he looked back at Ron with a skeptical look in his eyes.

"Are we talking about the same person?" Harry asked. He really hoped Ron didn't find her attractive.

"Wait a minute, what are you-" Ron looked over to the table, his eyes landing on the toad like lady. "Merlin's beard Harry!" Ron exclaimed, his ears turning red. "I'm talking about the pink haired girl!"

Hermione's scowled at Ron as she followed his gaze. "Are you seriously gawking over a  _ teacher _ ?"

Ron's ears turned even redder. "She's  _ attractive _ okay?!"

"Harry!" Hermione looked at him. "Back me up!"

Harry looked at the pink haired girl. She was petite and she seemed to be drowning in her robes. Although her pink hair made her stand out, her eyes were green and bright.

Harry shrugged. "She's cute."

As if he could hear them, one of the new teachers stared at the golden trio.

Whatever Hermione was about to say was left unsaid as Ron looked from side to side nervously.

"Is he…" Ron looked behind him, "Is he  _ staring _ at us?" Ron asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Ron," Hermione dismissed. "He can't have possibly have heard us from all the way over there."

"He doesn't have a left arm!" Ron pointed out. Harry looked over and did a take back when he realised that he was right.

Hermione smacked his arm.

"Ow!"

"Be polite Ron!" Hermione hissed.

Ron gave her a disbelieving look before saying, "It's not like they can hear us. Besides, they practically look our age!"

Hermione looked reluctant as she said, "Yes, that might be true," her expression hardened, "but they're still teachers."

Harry did agree that it was suspicious. He looked around before leaning towards the two of them. "Do you think they were sent by the Order?" Harry whispered.

"Maybe-" Hermione started before McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat down, gathering their attention.

It began to sing and the song was… different.

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" Ron said with his eyebrows raised.

"Too right it has," Harry said.

Hermione looked anxious, saying, "I wonder if it's given warnings before?"

"Yes indeed," Nearly Headless Nick said knowledgeably, "The hat feels itself honor-bound to give the school due warning whenever it feels-"

McGonagall interrupted them with a scorching look before they all fell silent. She proceeded to call out the first year's names and Harry clapped loudly whenever someone was sorted into Gryffindor.

"To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" Dumbledore said with a beaming smile.

After dinner, Dumbledore gave a few announcements. Some which were don't go into the enchanted forest and don't do magic in corridors between classes.

"We have had three changes in staffing this year," Dumbledore said. "We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha," He motioned towards the two young teachers, "Our new Muggle Studies teachers."

There were some confused whispers due to the last two staff choices and some polite clapping.

Dumbledore continued, making the students go silent as he said, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-'

Dumbledore stopped talking, looking to Umbridge. Nobody understood why he had stopped talking until she cleared her throat, saying  _ "Hem, hem." _

Dumbledore looked taken aback for a second before he sat back down and looked attentively to her. Professor Sprout's eyebrows were raised so high that they went to her hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was pressed thinly together.

Sakura's brows were furrowed as she looked to Sasuke and Sasuke was scowling at Umbridge.

"Thank you headmaster," Umbridge began, and then she proceeded to give the most dry speech that Harry had ever heard in his life.

He had honestly spent more time looking at what other people were doing than listening to her.

When she was finally done, Dumbledore clapped with the rest of the staff, except for the two new teachers, following unenthusiastically. Sakura stayed in her seat with an anxious face and Sasuke continued with scowling at Umbridge.

Dumbledore took over the announcements again. "Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating. Now - as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held… "

"Yes, it was certainly illuminating," Hermione said in a low voice.

Ron turned to her with glazed over eyes. "You're not telling me you enjoyed it? That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy."

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable. It explained a lot."

"Did it?" Harry asked in surprise. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"There was important stuff hidden in that waffle," Hermione said grimly.

"Was there?" Ron asked blankly.

Hermione relayed some of what Umbridge said as Harry listened, or tried to listen. He didn't really understand it in the end.

"Well, what does that mean?" Ron asked impatiently as Harry felt a small rush of gratitude for his question.

"I'll tell you what it means," Hermione said ominously. "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."


	6. Class Has Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sakura tries to start out with a bang and Sasuke threatens little kids.

Sasuke didn't want to start the day. He was honestly dreading teaching.

It wasn't that Sasuke hated kids or anything. He thought that they were okay. He just… didn't like older kids as much.

Dumbledore had made Muggle Studies a new graduation requirement just as an excuse for Harry Potter to take their class.

Sasuke didn't think that the wizards would be too keen on learning Muggle Studies. Before they tampered with the lessons, it was rather dry with the lessons being something akin to "this is a computer" or "this is a regular, non-moving picture".

Of course, with their… improvements, Sasuke is sure that some will think it's interesting. Or they'll try to sue them.

Sasuke smirked at the thought. Let them try.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called. "Class will be starting in a few minutes!"

"Ah."

"The exercise will be good for them!" Sakura exclaimed, stretching her arms. "I wonder how much experience they have."

"Probably not much."

"We're gonna change that though!" Sakura said optimistically. "We need to start off with a bang! But not too much of a bang. After all, Umbridge is here."

Sasuke scowled at the mention of her.

She seemed dead set on trying to impede Dumbledore for no absolute reason. Not to mention that she was seriously patronizing towards the young wizards.

Sakura sat down at the desk as Sasuke remained standing. Sasuke sensed mass amounts of chakra signatures their way.

The students were there.

They filed in and Sasuke caught sight of Harry Potter, making sure not to let his gaze linger for long.

"All right!" Sakura said, clapping her hands together as the class quoted down. Her eyes seemed to practically sparkled.

Sakura swiveled in her chair before getting up and slapping a poster on the board, hard enough for the sound to ring through the classroom. Some students jumped up in surprise or yelped.

She seemed really enthusiastic about this, Sasuke noted.

"There are assigned seats!" She announced, motioning towards the poster.

The students all groaned.

Some got up, looking at the poster up close as others begrudgingly gone to their spots and some stayed where they were.

"For those who stayed in their seats," Sasuke started ominously. "We will be marking your attendance based on your seating charts."

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "But if you want to be marked tardy and let that be reported to your guardians, then by all means, go ahead."

The rest of the kids went to their seats.

"You're putting us together with _him?!"_ A redhead - Ron - exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked innocently.

"The matter is," Pansy Parkinson started, "that you grouped the lot of us with _Gryffindors."_

"And Hufflepuffs. And Ravenclaws." Sakura counted out. "It's really a mixture of every house."

"That's preposterous!" Malfoy said.

"I'm not getting in a group with _them_!" Pansy spat out, pointing at Potter and Lovegood.

"The feeling is mutual," Potter shot back.

"Well, you're going to have to," Sakura said unapologetically.

"You're not _supposed_ to group Gryffindors with Slytherins!" Ron exclaimed. "It's like - It's like -"

"Grouping elephants and mice?" Luna suggested dreamily.

"Yes! Like that - wait, why did you choose such a weird combination?"

"I like elephants," Lovegood said simply.

"That's enough-!" Sakura began.

"They're freaks!" Parkinson wailed as Ron stood up, glaring at her.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Oi! Don't say that about them!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's the truth!" Malfoy sneered.

"Enough." Sasuke said, looking at all of them. They all fell silent as Sakura gave him a grateful look.

"It's just simple seating charts. You're going to work with the people you're sitting with in this class," at that, Malfoy opened his mouth before Sasuke shot him a look, silencing him as he continued.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor."

Some of them groaned while others, like Malfoy and Parkinson gave smug smiles in victory.

"And fifteen points from Slytherin," Sasuke finished, ignoring the enraged cries from them.

"That's not fair!" Pansy said.

"Yes it is," Sakura said. "Besides, if you looked around the room, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs seem to have little to no problems."

It was true. At that, the rest of the class fell silent, although the tension was still thick.

"Now, shall we actually start the class?" Sakura beamed, a smile on her face.

"How many of you brought the textbooks?" She asked. Most of the students raised their hands.

"You don't need them," Sasuke stated. "Throw them out."

"Don't throw them out!" Sakura insisted, shooting Sasuke a light glare. "Put them into someplace safe."

"She means that we won't be using them."

Sakura ignored him, continuing on. "This class will be mostly lectures or hand to hand experience. Homework will be either short essays or research papers. Simple stuff. Any questions?"

At seeing the lack of hands raised in general, Sakura added with a softer smile, "It can be about anything about us."

More hands shot up.

"How old is Professor Uchiha?" Asked Pansy Parkinson.

"The same age as me," Sakura said.

"How old are you?"

"The same age as him." Before she could ask another question, Sakura pointed to the next hand raised.

"Are you two dating?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed next to him as he shrugged helplessly.

"I guess?" Sakura answered as Sasuke said, "Yes."

Sasuke gave her a questioning glance as she laughed. " _You were really vague_!" She defended in Japanese.

"Are you a foreigner?" Hermione was the one who asked a question this time.

"Yes, me and Sasuke-kun are from Japan."

"Is your hair really pink?" Luna Lovegood asked, her gaze distant.

"Yes."

"Are you two a pure blooded?" Malfoy asked. Or rather, sneered.

"I'm from a civilian family and Sasuke-kun is from, well," She looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "I guess you could say that he's from a long line of prodigies."

Sasuke gave a tiny smirk towards her as she smiled back.

The moment was ruined by the next words out of Malfoy's mouth.

"So you're a mudblood then."

"Ten points from Slytherin," Sasuke said as a fourth of the room burst into objections. "There's no room for insults here."

"That's too much Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said disapprovingly. "Five points to -"

"I don't need _your_ help," Malfoy sneered as Sasuke scowled at him.

He really had a death wish. But then again, Sasuke honestly didn't care about what would happen to him.

* * *

"Five points from Slytherin," Sasuke said instantly, ignoring the groans - and cheers - of some of the students.

Malfoy's face turned red. "Of course!" Malfoy crossed his arms as he regarded them. "This class was pointless before, but it's nice to see that it's complete rubbish now."

"Out." Sasuke said.

The class grew silent as they watched their exchange.

"What?"

"I said out."

Malfoy looked like he was about to refuse before Sasuke casually led his hand to his katana.

Malfoy followed him outside of the classroom.

When the door closed Sakura turned back to them. "Does anyone else have any problems?" She asked.

When no one else said anything, she nodded in satisfaction.

"Fifteen points to Slytherin," She said, ignoring the confused cries and the joyous shouts.

"That's absolute bullocks!" Ron said in outrage.

"No it's not," Sakura said, leaning on the front of her desk. "And I thought we had no more problems?"

"That was before you went about favoring the slytherins," Harry pointed out, quite wrongly too.

"I'm not favoring anyone," Sakura frowned before looking at all of them. "No one should be punished for something someone else did."

At that, Ron looked down, silently acquiescing while Harry frowned. Hermione stared at her with surprise as Pansy seemed split between gloating at the Gryffindors or staying silent.

Then Sasuke came back inside the room, startling some of the students with how silently he entered. The only thing noise that alerted them to him was Malfoy's footsteps behind him.

"How did it feel taking a timeout Malfoy!" Ron gloated before Hermione elbowed him. Quite hard too, from what Sakura saw.

Harry snorted at what Ron said before turning back to Malfoy tensely, as if expecting a fight.

Malfoy sat back down, oddly quiet as Ron whispered to Hermione, "What's the deal with him?"

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe Professor Uchiha got through to him."

"Or maybe he used his sword."

Hermione and Ron jumped at Luna's voice as she slowly blinked back at them.

"You should probably turn around," She suggested. "Professor Haruno's looking at us now."

Sakura - tried to - repress a grin at seeing their eyes widen at seeing her look at them. Pansy snickered as Harry glared at her.

"Okay, well I guess we'll explain what we're doing for the rest of this class. For example," Sakura paused and looked at Sasuke expectantly before he let out a small sigh through his nose and walked to the back room.

He emerged with a box full of civilian - or muggle, she supposed - items.

"This," She held a medium sized short cylinder in her hands, "is a land mine."

The class nodded as Sakura asked, "Do any of you know what it does?"

Hermione's hand shot up instantly. Sakura smiled, the action reminding her of when she was in the academy.

"Yes Hermione?"

"It's an explosive that's buried underneath the ground."

"Yup!" Sakura said ecstatically before grinning. "It's basically a bomb! It was first used in the American Civil War." She thinks. Sakura honestly just searched it up on google. "It can be very dangerous and can even blow your arm off!"

Harry's and the classes' eyes flitted to Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke gave her a questioning glance as she nodded back at him, a mischievous smile starting to play on her face.

She was definitely doing this. Besides, Kakashi did worse as a teacher. He supported and used negative reinforcement.

"Catch!" Was the only warning Sakura gave before she threw it, the mine landing with a heavy thud.

The whole class erupted in chaos.

The kids who didn't realise what was happening sat there, confused as some other kids who were near the landmine jumped back and fell over the pour souls who was behind them.

But the most common reaction was them screaming.

"Oh my god!" Pansy shrieked, jumping back and pushing Ron out of the way. " _Oh my god."_

"Ow!"

Luna Lovegood tensed, her usual calm demeanor gone as Malfoy stumbled back before pulling out his wand clumsily.

Hermione seemed to be frozen as Harry whipped out his wand.

"Get back!" He yelled before Sakura seemed to decide that that was enough.

She rummaged through the box before Sasuke handed her desired object to her, nodding at her thanks.

Sakura covered her left ear with her free hand and blew the air horn.

"Bloody hell!" Ron spat out, covering his ears as Hermione let out a yelp. Harry stopped what he was doing, staring at them with a skeptical expression.

"Calm down!" Sakura commanded. Everyone fell silent and Pansy stood where she was as if she didn't know whether to return to her seat or stay in Ron's seat.

"Did any of you notice that it didn't detonate?" Sakura asked. "Or that it's not even a real one?"

"You're insane!" Malfoy spat out. Ron and Pansy nodded their heads in agreement.

Sasuke looked at them in annoyance as Malfoy paled at the sight of him.

Sakura ignored them and continued. "This is Muggle Studies. And we decided to… spice things up a bit."

"I can certainly see that," Harry muttered.

"You'll have to pay attention," Sasuke said, effectively mellowing the upset stares of the students.

"You will be graded based on your participation in class and your written work," Sasuke explained. "Don't participate. Then you fail."

"Don't worry though," Sakura said reassuringly. "We only decided to start the first day with a bang!"

No one laughed at her pun.

She sighed. Tough crowd. Or maybe it was too soon?

"Everyday won't be like this," Sakura said, albeit with less energy than she had before.

The students looked relieved before Sasuke interjected.

"A third of it won't be like this." Sasuke paused before a small smirk tugged at his lips, causing many of the girls (and some of the boys) to swoon a bit before he finally talked again.

"We made a special curriculum."

And at that, they froze.

Sakura smiled, looking around the room at the dread bewildered looks on their faces staring back at her.

"Welcome to Muggle Studies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm still alive and kicking. I hope all you are safe with the epidemic going on and are washing your hands for at least twenty seconds.


	7. Rewrite Up!

Hey guys! I've looked over this fanfic and I decided to rewrite this. Although it was fun writing this, it was more of a de-stress thing for me and looking back on it, I definitely didn't stay true to the original character's personalities. It didn't really have a plot either. Not to mention how when I looked at the crossover tag for sasusaku crossovers, mine was one of the top ones.

So I made a rewrite of this fanfiction which focuses less on humor and has a generally more serious tone. I hope that everyone who followed this story can move on to the new one, where Sasuke and Sakura are _*gasp*_ guarding Harry Potter. Although the plot is kinda cliche, it makes more sense than the teacher one. It takes place in The Order of the Phoenix and it has pre-redemption, post chapter 699 Sasuke.

Thank you so much for sticking to this story and I hope I can see you in [A B-ranked Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232072)!


End file.
